Bad Wolf
by OnceadiaryintheTARDIS
Summary: Three Years. Three Years since she'd been left on Bad Wolf Bay. Will she ever see the Doctor again even though the walls are closed? {Ten/Rose}


Three Years. Three Years since she'd been left on Bad wolf Bay. Again…and the human version of himself was gone too. Months after their chunk of TARDIS had grown. His last words to her, were to go and find him again because he needed her. As she entered their TARDIS, the old girl took off and sent Rose to the floor. Her head pounding with Memories of Gallifrey and Time Lords and all sorts of knowledge of them and she didn't understand why.

"Take me to the Doctor…." she whispered to the TARDIS

It wasn't easy being alone… After losing all his companion's the Doctor somehow carried on. Needless to say his face should have been different and he should have been a new man, but he couldn't let that happen. Even as he had been regenerating after saying his last goodbyes to the faces of his beloved companion's something triggered. A memory of Rose. How she didn't believe it was him when he changed into the face he was now. How she lost faith in him… Somehow he converted the poison that had slowly been killing him and somehow stayed the same.

Three years since then and here he was. Traveling the universe alone and still haunted by the memories. Sighing hard he ran a hand through his hair closing his eyes as he saw her.. His one companion he'd never truly get over, Rose. Her honey brown hues piercing into him and he smiled. How he missed her.

As he was lost in his memories however the old girl suddenly jerked before the lights went red. Alarms going off and he suddenly felt himself being tossed about her like a rag doll. Something was wrong and he wasn't sure what it was, but it scared her. "Code delta seven action and land somewhere remote!" He commanded as he rushed to the controls to help her land in a field far from London as he wanted to know what had spooked her so badly.

As Rose's own TARDIS landed, she stood up and held her head. The cloister bell ringing. That wasn't a good sign. She looked at the monitor trying to figure out where she was. Of course she couldn't read it...wait...she knew what it said. She couldn't read it before. She stepped outside into the the air and she let out a small smile. She found her way back. The TARDIS brought her back home. "Home..." She whispered before her hands flew to her head and she fell to her knees. Her head was throbbing and she didn't understand why.

She began whispering for the Doctor to find her, he was the only person she wanted to see and they always seemed to find each other. No matter what. She hoped he could find her in that abandoned field. The jerk of his old girl told him she'd need a break from flying. Whatever had spooked her had made her engine's run far too hard and he wanted to know what in the world could make her run. Nothing other then the worse could be thought as he grabbed his coat before setting her to shut down to recover. Licking his lips he left his old girl and headed out to the field.

Across the field was another… Identical TARDIS. The only possible answer was it was the one he'd given to Rose and the Meta Crisis… Which only meant she found him. Crossed the line again to find him and as he looked harder he saw the one person in the universe he'd give anything to see again.

"Rose…."

He whispered as he felt his feet started moving and before long he was running to her. She looked in pain and he ran as fast as his two hearts could pump his blood before sliding on his knee's to her. Shaking hands placed on her's as he lifted her face slowly. His name leaving her lips and he couldn't help chuckling softly.

"I-I've got ya.. Rose? Rose I'm here." Rose looked up as she felt his hands on hers. A smile forming to her face when she looked into his eyes. Her eyes were soon glistening with tears. Her breath was shaking.

"Doctor..." she whispered as a tear fell down her cheek and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Holding onto him so tight because she didn't want to let him go, let alone loose him again. Sobs broke through her and she cried into his shoulder. "Oh my god...I missed you so much"

The moment she grabbed onto him and he felt her weight once again in his arms… He couldn't help as his hearts stopped a moment. Holding onto her as tight as he could without breaking her he let a shaking sigh leave him as he held back his own tears. Her sobs making this moment all the more real and all the more fantastic!

"S-Shh… I've missed you too. Oh my Rose Tyler…" He whispered as he buried himself in her blond hair. She hadn't changed a bit and god he'd missed her warmth. Not just her body, but her heart and soul. Kissing her head he cleared his throat as he let her cry. Not needing to ask how she'd gotten here. She promised forever and no matter the laws of the universe she kept her promises. Rose pulled away from him ever so slightly and she brushed her thumb on his cheek.

"The TARDIS...The one you gave us..." She whispered. "She brought me here...and there's something I should have done a long time ago..." She whispered before crashing her lips onto his. She pulled back slightly, and rested her head on his. Her heart pounding in her chest as she looked at him and backed up a little. "Why do I remember stuff on this...beautiful planet...I've...Doctor, what did Gallifrey look like? I've got new things in my head I never remember having before till recently." It was a shock as well as needed to be done. The moment her lips crushed his he had to hold himself back from holding her longer then the moment called for. He'd had endless time to rethink their time and give himself grief for never doing what he wanted to. Looking into her honey hues he smiled weakly before she asked of Gallifrey.

Arching a brow he sat back looking at her. "Close your eyes Rose. I'll let you see something I've never let another soul see." he said with a weak smile breaking his lips. With gentle hands he placed them on her temple's. Pulling her close as he pressed their foreheads together he let her enter his memories… As well as entered her's. When he'd done this with Reinette he'd not wanted her to know, but as he looked into Rose he saw thing's she shouldn't know.

"Rose… How… How do you know this?" Rose closed her eyes when instructed to, she looked at all of his memories, she still kept her eyes shut as she replied to him.

"When I stepped into the TARDIS...She...She made me realize somethings..." Her eyes even opened slowly and she looked at him. "Doctor...why can I understand these things? Why is she showing me this?"

He didn't know why she had such memories… Such deep hidded secrets of a Time Lord locked in her. Searching deeper he saw flashes. One's of the war. How she had memories of her parent's dying flash to red.. The triggering flashes ended as her memories showed Jackie looking at her new 'born' daughter and the Doctor flew from her. Staggering back from Rose he was disheveled and scared of what he realized.

Licking his lips as he tried to find the words her concern was clear in her eyes. She had no idea… Clearing his throat he moved back to his Rose taking his Jacket and placing it on her shoulder's. "Rose let's go in the TARDIS… Yours. Mine's repairing herself. I've got a lot to tell ya…" Rose looked worried. He was concerned about something. As they made their way into the TARDIS, Rose turned and looked at him, wrapping herself into his jacket, she walked over and took his hands.

"Doctor...What's wrong?"

As they entered he felt her hands take his and he knew it was a matter of time before her hearts would kick in. A matter of time before she knew the truth of her. Smiling weakly he took her hands and held them close as he looked to her. Hoping she'd not be scared… Not scared of him again.

"Rose Tyler… You are not a human. In fact you're a survivor like me… A Time Lord." He said a bit blunt, but he needed her to know and get the question's out before she would go into her awaking. It happened to many time lords when they remembered the truth and he'd be there to hold her hand through it. Rose soon dropped his hands as he told her she was like him. She shook her head. Denial went through her head. No, she couldnt be.

"How is that even possible! I am human! Only one heartbeat in my chest!" She said to him before she fell to her knees in pain. Her chest hurt in strange ways and her head was pounding. Her breath was panicked and shaky. "Doctor, Doctor what's going on?!" She cried looking up at him.

It wasn't hard to see her denial. Who wouldn't? Still it was the truth and as she fell he caught her. Holding her close as he could feel that connection only Time Lords had. She was awakening and it was coming fast. Brushing her hair he shook his head. "Shh… Rose you're waking up. Your body is going to hurt and you'll pass out. I promise you though you're a Time Lord…" he said softly as he could see her fear. See how her world was spinning and he felt as if this was his fault.

"You'll wake with memories long forgotten and they'll all be true, but that doesn't change you. You're Rose Tyler… Remember that. Remember who you are." he said quickly as he could see she'd be gone soon. Years of repressed memories would hit her and he'd have to watch her. Keep her safe till she was ready. Rose looked at him and the denial was still in her eyes.

"You quoted lion king again..." She said laughing lightly before collapsing in his arms. Memories flowing into her brain like a dam that had just been opened. Her now two hearts beating normally, even though she was shivering slightly. After several hours, her eyes fluttered open slowly and she looked around looking for a familiar face. "Theta?" She whispered barely. Barely loud enough that anyone would hear it.

It had been hours since he'd laid her down. Her TARDIS knowing his old girl's layout was identical, but he brought her to his room. His bed being softer and probably easier on her to wake up on. For the hours he watched and waited for her to wake up. To see what she knew and what he had missed… How old she truly was and yet how blind he'd been.

When she woke he was off near his desk looking at some gadgets he'd given up on when he heard his name… His real name. Glancing over he was a bit shocked, but then again Rose was new all over again. Walking over he smiled to her as he sat on the edge of the bed. Brushing her blond locks away as he turned a soft light on. "Yeah? Seem's you've gone and found out a secret of mine." he said jokingly as his face fell serious. "How does it feel?" Rose smiled a little seeing him. Happy to see him, yet confused at the same time. How'd she end up in the TARDIS? She slowly sat up, holding her head.

"Its gone...Everyone's gone..." She whispered a tears formed in her eyes. "Something happened to me...its like...i had my own fob watch without really having one...When I came into the TARDIS, it just...hit me...stuff I shouldn't know but yet...I should..."

Catching that stray tear he sighed as he knew this was all hard for her to understand. It was hard for him to talk about. Nodding he looked to her as he knew she wouldn't understand much. "Back when I was on Arcadia a city of the Time Lords there was a chip implanted in all Time Lords… A small not even noticeable chip that would record everything that was happening. When you died if there were children in your family it's turn to red and swearing would be cut out." He said as he could remember his time there… How quickly it's safety fell to the Dalek's. "Anyways what you know is a combination of your parent's and other family member's. I can only guess when you were sent to Earth your body regenerated to keep you hidden in the human world. Your second heart there, but never seen until you remembered."

As he saw the city being taken over he sighed shaking his head as he returned to Rose. Smiling weakly he took her hand and gave her a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "I could find out who you were… My old girl has all the time lords in a file and you can know who you are, but you're still Rose to me. Rose Tyler with a mum who's got a great right hook." He said with a wink.

Rose nodded hearing his explanation as to why she had forgotten. It seemed to make sense. Rose's face grew a bright red as he kissed her knuckles and laughed as he mentioned Jackie. Memories coming to her of her mother slapping him after he'd landed them a year late. She sighed quietly, and rested her head on his. "At least your not alone and I can keep my promise can't I?" She said with a smile as her thumb trailed his lips lightly. The Doctor didn't know weather he was lucky or running into some sort of nightmare. He had Rose, but could he be selfish? Could he feel safe knowing she was with him and truly his? Those questions lingered only for a moment as he felt her thumb brush his lips. Smirking slightly he took her thumb and lightly bit it as he moved her hand to his neck. His free one sliding to her hip. His Rose was here and he'd not dwell on the trivial questions.

"Indeed you can… Rose Tyler and The Doctor. As it should be." he said before he took the moment and kissed her. Crushing his lips to her's as he should have long ago. Rose smiled at him _As it should be._


End file.
